Despite advances in automation, many processes within the food service industry are still largely manual. For example, preparing and providing a napkin and utensils for use by a customer is typically done manually. Some food service establishments, especially those that serve a large number of customers, attempt to conserve time by providing a “service set,” that is, one or more utensils wrapped inside a napkin and secured by a piece of paper tape. The service pack can then be given to a customer so that setting utensils and the napkin at a table is unnecessary. Unfortunately, large amounts of manual labor time are still consumed in the formation of these service packs.
For each service set, a human must still select and bundle one or more utensils must still be manually bundled, wrapped in a napkin and then sometimes taped in place. At large food service establishments, such as with large chain restaurants, hotels, casinos, resorts, etc., the labor costs involved in forming and providing a large number of service sets can be substantial, particularly when all costs such as wages or other compensation and benefits are taken into account. Further, human contact with the various components of a service pack during the assembly process can lead to contamination and the transmission of disease.